


The Way You Look Tonight

by holysmoakingqueenz



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Green Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoakingqueenz/pseuds/holysmoakingqueenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(She wouldn’t have been so impatient, so eager- but she had found the ring in two different places- once in the glass bowl and then a second time in his suit pocket on her way to the cleaners. She knew he was searching and waiting for the perfect moment but she knew that he knew there was almost no such thing.) </p>
<p>And then the ring went missing for what she felt like was an eternity. It wasn’t in his suits, it wasn’t in his leather suit, it wasn’t in his sock drawer. She found her self searching for it and never finding it. She was scared he had backed out, that he wasn’t going to ask her. She was scared that he had changed his mind about her- about their future- and what they could have. Which started to tick her off for a few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Set Season 4 sometime, probably after 4x07 at least. Just a bit of fluff.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/tcritides/media/tumblr_nx514cvJus1s1oegho1_1280_zpshvitcuio.jpg.html)

She isn’t surprised that he had asked her. She’s thought about it, known about it for months. She had waited and waited; multiple times she had felt he was going to do it. And then there’d be a buzz of her phone, his phone ringing, or the computer dinging with an alert. There was always something going on, something that called or his attention, something that called for hers. And eventually, after months of waiting, she was getting impatient. She knew their lives were always in the fast lane; She also knew that he understood, better than anyone, that there was never the promise of a tomorrow but rather the hope of a tomorrow. So she wondered why he was waiting- and waiting- and waiting.

(She wouldn’t have been so impatient, so eager- but she had found the ring in two different places- once in the glass bowl and then a second time in his suit pocket on her way to the cleaners. She knew he was searching and waiting for the perfect moment but she knew that he knew there was almost no such thing.) 

And then the ring went missing for what she felt like was an eternity. It wasn’t in his suits, it wasn’t in his leather suit, it wasn’t in his sock drawer. She found her self searching for it and never finding it. She was scared he had backed out, that he wasn’t going to ask her. She was scared that he had changed his mind about her- about their future- and what they could have. Which started to tick her off for a few weeks. 

She was short with him, giving him the side eye, being snarky in her responses. She was irritated and moody and calling him out on small things. She would correct him for not putting the cap on the tube of toothpaste and not running the dishwasher so that her favorite mug was clean after a long night of arrow duties. And the longer he waited- the more irritated she grew. (She started to question them- questioned if he believed in her- if he believed in them.) 

One night he staggered through the door, coming in late from a campaign meeting. She looked up from her perch on the sofa and he softly smiled at her, and she could see the bags under his eyes, the life seemingly drained from him. He slid off his shoes and sat down next to her on the couch. She closed her book and wrapped the blanket a little tighter around her as he ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and undid his tie. 

‘You’ve been kind of short lately, almost seemingly irritated at me. And at first I didn’t know what I did, but then I kind of realized it.’ He paused for a second and she went to interject but he put his finger over her mouth. ‘No don’t talk, let me. I know you’re irritated at me. And I want to say sorry. I’m sorry I haven’t appreciated you. I appreciate you spending your nights with me- guiding me and protecting me so that I come home safe. I appreciate you funding my campaign because of your unwavering faith in me that I can make a difference. I am thankful that you save the last little bit of take out for me when I promised a quiet night in and that I’d cook dinner for you. I’ve been so wrapped up in my campaign and arrowing that I don’t think I’ve taken a moment to appreciate you, or tell you I love you, or that you’re unending support of all I do is the only thing that gets me through the long days. You’re the reason I do what I do and I haven’t taken time to appreciate that. I’m sorry… You deserve better and I’ll spend my days doing more of that. Doing more of loving you.’ 

(And with tears in her eyes, feeling immensely guilty for giving him attitude, she kissed him tenderly and spent the entire night showing him- with every fiber in her being that she would always love and support him.) 

And after that she was patient. She wasn’t short, she would wait- for she knew with her whole heart that they were in this together, for the long haul, and she didn’t need a ring to prove that.

And as the weeks turned into months she waited. Until she almost blew it. Thea was over helping Felicity chose a dress for a gala at Palmer Tech. Thea had brought over some of the dresses they had kept in storage, some of them Moira’s, some of them Thea’s some of them just ones that Moira and Thea had purchased on their many shopping trips. Thea pointed to a red dress on the couch. ‘That one was my moms. Shocking I know, it’s a little to sexy for a Moira Queen dress… But she bought it just for that reason. Just incase she wanted to feel a little extra sexy for my father.’ 

‘It’s beautiful… But I don’t ever think I could wear something of your mothers. It’s like bad juju or something.’ (Her mouth always moved faster than her brain, it took a second for her to realize the gravity of her own words.) She looked at Oliver who was standing in the kitchen; She knew that he had heard what she said. She didn’t retract her statement but rather pointed to the wine colored dress on the coffee table. ‘That one… I think it’s a little more appropriate for the gala anyways.’

‘You’re so right! Go try it on!’ 

Later that night, as the Frank Sinatra’s ‘Just the Way You Look Tonight’ crooned in the background, she rested her head on Oliver’s chest. ‘I wanted to apologize. For what I said about your mother’s dress.’ 

‘You don’t need to apologize. My mother wasn’t necessarily a good woman.’

‘You’re right she was secretive and deceitful.’ Oliver took a breath. ‘That’s not what I mean though. What I mean is… I’m sorry I said I wouldn’t wear the dress. While I may not have liked your mother. I did love her in some capacity. She raised you and taught you lessons, and ultimately she gave the greatest gift. Her own life. She died that night so you and Thea could live…. If she hadn’t had done that she knows you would have died for the two of them. She couldn’t let you do that and instead she said she would. I spend every minute of every day wishing I could thank her for that. And you need to know that.’ 

He kissed her softly and they swayed to the music, at the end of the song he led her to the balcony and wrapped himself around her. 

‘Do you see all these stars? They were sometimes the only beautiful thing I saw while I was on that island. But now I get to stare at you all the time, you shine brighter than all the stars combined.’ 

‘You’re such a sap, Queen.’ Felicity said as he kissed her neck. 

‘You know would have scared my mother. You’re the type of woman that she always wanted for me but never would want me to find. You’d put her in her place.’ 

‘I did once or twice.’

‘I figured…. But she would have loved you. Loved for you loving me, and for how you make me feel.’ 

And she respond- for there was no need. She felt him reach into his pocket and slide the ring on her finger. No questions asked, no answer given. For both of them knew the answers. 

And the next morning she looked at the ring in the box and slid it on her finger. She said a little thank you. 

‘Moira if you’re out there. You know, somewhere, listening watching over us. Or more your son. Hopefully you use blinders and ear plugs when we… You know you don’t need the details… But thank you. For him. For all you did for him. I’ll cherish him and this ring, as much as he cherished you. I’ll take care of him. Always.’ 

She watched the ring glisten in the sunlight, almost like an answer to her prayer and she knew that maybe, just maybe, she received Moira’s blessing. 

‘You ready to become Mrs. Queen?’ 

‘Absolutely.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
